Amara
Amara (also known as the Original Petrova) was the handmaiden of Qetsiyah, and Silas' true love. She was the world's very first immortal woman, made immortal alongside the world's very first immortal man, Silas. She is the origin of a line of doppelgängers that, in recent history, came to be known as Petrova doppelgängers. Her doppelgangers are Tatia, Katerina, Elena and an unnamed woman whom these three descended from. Amara was a very distant ancestor to the Petrova Family and the progenitor of the Petrova Doppelgänger bloodline. History Two thousand years ago in Ancient Greece, Amara fell deeply in love with a young, powerful and gifted warlock named Silas. Amara was Qestiyah's handmaiden. Silas desired to spend an eternity with Amara. Although Silas and Amara were deeply in love and were each other's true love and soulmate, Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. Silas' love for Amara was so powerful and strong, that it inspired Silas to manipulate Qetsiyah, also a powerful witch, into creating an immortality spell. Though Qetsiyah was strongly in love with Silas, Silas did not reciprocate her affections. In order to get Qetsiyah to create the spell for immortality, Silas made Qetsiyah believe that he loved her and that he wanted to spend an eternity with her. Out of love for Silas, Qetsiyah agreed to create the immortality spell. The immortality spell in which Qetsiyah had created was intended for she and Silas to consume on their wedding night. Unfortunately for Qetsiyah on their wedding night, Silas had stolen the immortality elixir and had made himself and Amara, his true love, immortal. Feeling betrayed and infuriated by Silas and Amara's betrayal, Qetsiyah created two doses of the cure for immortality, the first of which she used to cure and kill Amara, in which after curing Amara of her immortality, Qetsiyah slit her throat and cut out her heart. The second dose of the cure was buried along with Silas where he was lain in darkness for over 2,000 years. Season Five In Original Sin, Qetsiyah revealed that Amara was her handmaiden and that Qetsiyah killed her brutally out of rage for her part in Silas' betrayal. Personality Not much is known of Amara's personality, but from what has been seen in flashbacks, she seems to be a young, beautiful and elegant lady. Silas called her an angel, hinting at a highly virtuous personality, however, as Qetsiyah's handmaiden, it was also highly unlikely that she was unaware of Qetsiyah's strong feelings for Silas, or that Silas was using Qetsiyah to attain the secret of immortality. Physical Appearance Amara was a very beautiful young woman with an oval face, light olive complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes, and dark brown hair. Her height is about 5'5" and she has a slim physique. Amara is physically identical to her descendants Tatia, Katherine and Elena.But she looks more like Elena. Relationships Silas Not much is known about the history of their relationship, but it was Silas' strong love for Amara that motivated him to become immortal so that they could spend an eternity together. Amara was deeply in love with Silas, so much, as she consumed the immortality elixir along with Silas so that she could live forever and spend an eternity with him. From the flashbacks, it is clear that Amara's relationship with Silas was rather forbidden, as Amara was not only the handmaiden to Qetsiyah, but Silas was also engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. After Silas learned of Amara's murder, he was visibly shaken and emotionally distraught . Qetsiyah made it impossible for Silas and Amara to be reunited together in death by creating The Other Side, a purgatory for supernatural creatures and beings such as witches/warlocks, vampires, doppelgangers, werewolves, etc, to go to after they die. Since Silas has risen from his tomb of darkness of two millennia, Silas has made it his number one goal to consume The Cure, have the Other Side destroyed, and then die, so that he can pass on and be reunited in true death with Amara. ---- Qetsiyah Amara was Qetsiyah's handmaiden. Although Amara was in love with Silas, her love for him was forbidden because Silas was engaged to be married to Qetsiyah. According to Qetsiyah, she and Amara were not friends. When Qetsiyah had learned that Silas had given immortality to Amara instead of her, Qetsiyah killed Amara out of jealous rage. Qetsiyah also created The Other Side so that Silas would not find eternal peace with Amara after he died a mortal death and instead, Silas would be trapped with Qetsiyah for eternity. Appearances *''Original Sin'' (flashback) *''Death and the Maiden'' Name *Amara is feminine name of Greek origin, which means "eternally beautiful" or "one who will be forever beautiful". It is a short form of the feminine Latin name Amarantha, meaning "unfading" or "a flower that never fades". * The most commonly given meaning for Amara is 'bitter' or 'the bitter one', and the name is often unduly criticised by speakers of some romance languages due to its connection to the word for 'bitter' in their respective languages. However, one must remember that it may be that Amara has the same root as names such as Mary and Maria, and may actually be a variant form. Given that both names contain the stem 'Mar', and Mary is given meanings such as 'sea of bitterness' and 'rebelliousness', it may well be that Amara has a simular meaning and is intended as variation on or bastardized form of the aformentioned name. The suggestion that 'Mary' stems from the Egyptian "mr", meaning 'love', is also valid for Amara. *Other suggestions claim that Amara has simular meanings to names such as Amarantha or Amarante, or is a shortened form of such names, which stem from the Greek word for 'unfading' (αμαραντος; amarantos). Trivia *Amara became truly immortal along with Silas, but Qetsiyah cured her and killed her. * Like Silas, Amara has a doppelgänger bloodline, known currently as the Petrova Doppelgängers. This is a consequence of Amara becoming truly immortal like Silas. * Amara was presumably the first woman to ever become immortal. * She was also the first woman and person cured from being immortal. *Amara was killed by Qetsiyah by having her throat slit and a heart extraction. *Amara is depicted in the Hunter's Mark as the young lady being killed by a witch (Qetsiyah). *Amara is the original Petrova and Tatia, Katherine and Elena are her doppelgängers and descendants. *Since Tatia, Katherine, and Elena were each born 500 years apart, it can be inferred that there have only been four Petrova doppelgängers: an unnamed woman born during the 5th century, Tatia born during the 10th century, Katherine born during the 15th century, and Elena born during the 20th century. *Silas and Amara are the only characters in The Vampire Diaries whose first names begin and end with the same letter, "S" and "A". *It is assumed that like her known doppelgängers, Tatia and Katherine, Amara must have had a child in order for the Petrova doppelgänger bloodline to have begun and continued. *Amara is the third character in the show that is portrayed by Nina Dobrev. Gallery Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden.png|Amara as Qetsiyah's handmaiden Amara TVD 5x03.jpg tumblr_inline_muujjaICHB1r8ehr2.gif tumblr_muuj1f6DdB1qcn7rko6_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go7_250.gif tumblr_muuul4RCTx1qev01go8_250.gif tumblr_muv58s993h1sks5cco1_500.gif Amara's death place.PNG|Amara's death place heart-brokened Silas.PNG|heart-brokened Silas Amara's heart.PNG|Amara's heart See also Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Petrova Family Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Immortal Category:Deceased